Electrical connectors are commonly lifted and positioned on a mounting surface using automated equipment referred to as “pick and place” equipment. The pick and place equipment typically includes a vacuum nozzle mounted on an arm or other movable structure. A pickup cap is usually placed on the connector to provide a suitable surface for the vacuum nozzle to grasp. Pickup caps are typically equipped with latches or other locking features for securing the pickup cap to the electrical connector.